


A Mess of Missing Pieces

by Salad_5



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salad_5/pseuds/Salad_5
Summary: This is a story of what happens to the group straight after Crooked Kingdom ends with a strong emphasis on Jesper and Wylan’s relationship. All rights and characters go to Leigh Bardugo.
Relationships: Wylan x Jesper
Kudos: 10





	A Mess of Missing Pieces

A million thoughts are running through my head as I walk hand in hand with Wylan around his new home. Now that his father is gone, Wylan inherits land and belongings he never thought he would have. Wylan’s father was strong willed and did not want a son who could barely read to take over his business even though he is amazing at a trillion other things - math, chemistry and music in particular.  
Together, we enter yet another doorway. It leads into a small room with a low roof, cluttered with boxes and containers. I pull an old, swinging piece of string to turn on a dusty light. We let go of hands and begin to look around the room and in some of the boxes.  
“What is this stuff?” I ask, not knowing which containers to file through first.  
“I don’t know, my father never let me in here,” Wylan explained, hesitant but trying to hide it.  
“Well, divide and conquer? Which side of the room do you want to start on?” I start to say, excited to find something new. “Wylan?”  
Wylan went quiet, looking at a picture frame. As I start to hug him from behind, I can feel him shaking, tears streaming down his face.  
“Hey, who is this?” is what comes out of my mouth, realising who it was as I said it. It was a drawing of Jan, Marya and a young Wylan. They were smiling, all eating icecream on what seems to be a jetty. Wylan turns around, his soft face melting into my chest.  
“This was the last picture my mother drew me before she left,” Wylan says quietly, looking up to me.  
“You’re so small! Look, you still have the same cheeks,” I say back, trying to lighten the mood. Wylan giggles, it’s the cutest laugh I’ve ever heard. “We can look in here another time.”  
Wylan nods, his breathing slow against my lower chest. “You should tell your mother you found this drawing! I’m sure she’ll be happy we found it.”

————

The time flew, almost five minutes later, dinner was on the table. It was our first dinner together at the new place. To celebrate our journey, we decided to have everyone over. And anyway, Inez and Nina were both leaving tomorrow and we need to send them off properly.  
We are having this huge roast pork with heaps of roast vegetables. There are a few maids still here even though Jan isn’t here anymore. I really don’t think I could ever get used to having such a large house with maids to help - it's so luxurious!  
Wylan sits next to me, passing me a beer. Kaz sees us all begin to settle and stands to give a toast.  
“This has been a good year . . .” Kaz starts, “I don’t know where I was going with that. I’m so glad we are still sticking together - I don’t know what I’d do without all of you.”  
“Kaz Brekker, was that you showing emotion?” I say sarcastically, glad that he trusts us with his feelings.  
“Oh shut up would you Jesper? You know how weird it is to show emotion for me?” Kaz replies, I laugh and the night goes quickly from there.  
Soon enough, everyone has left and it’s just Wylan and I. And Marya. I nudge Wylan, hoping he’ll take the hint and show his mother the drawing.  
“Hey, Mum? Jesper and I were looking around the house and found this.” Wylan passes his mother the drawing. Her face changes.  
“I remember drawing this! It was when I was worried that your father would kick me out, so I drew this for you and I’m so glad I did. Do you remember the time we got icecream?” Marya says, hoping Wylan says something good.  
“Of course I remember Mum! How could I forget?” Marya hugs him tight, both of them glad they found each other again.  
The three of us sit down on the porch, just talking. For once, I don’t feel the need to leave or get myself out of the situation. I feel loved for the first time in a while.


End file.
